Heat
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After the events of 'The Sacrifice' Damon and Elena's relationship is strained to a boiling point, leading to passionate arguments, sudden confessions and a heated night where all worries are banished, if only just for that moment.


**_SPOILER ALERT:_ THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE 'THE SACRIFICE'!**

**Okay, who else thought the latest episode of 'The Vampire Diaries', **_**The Sacrifice**_**, was the BIGGEST FREAKING TEASE EVER? I mean, an almost kiss from Bonnie and Jeremy and I'm pretty sure Damon was going to kiss Elena at least twice in that episode. *****sigh* Oh well, at lease it inspires fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Damon drove Elena back to the boarding house. He didn't want to leave her by herself and give her the chance to slip away to the tomb again in a vain attempt to save Stefan.

She followed him inside.

"You can stay in Stefan's room if you want," he muttered. Tonight hadn't been a good night for either of them. Elena had been ready to sacrifice herself to Klaus in order to save her family and friends when Damon came and thwarted her plans. He did this not once, but twice that night. Once again, he stopped her, this time from entering the tomb, where Stefan was now trapped with Katherine after he saved Jeremy from her clutches.

Elena just stood there in the middle of the hall.

"What were you thinking Elena?" Damon said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Why are you so hell bent at getting yourself killed?" She spun around to look at him and Damon was slightly taken aback by the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you all so hell bent on protecting me?" she shouted.

"Because we don't want you dead!" Damon shouted back, walking toward her "Did you even _think _before pulling that little stunt with Rose?" Their relationship had been so strained that night that the boiling point was fast coming.

"Yes I did!" she shouted, taking a step toward him, "I _thought _that rather I die than everyone I love!"

"What about the people who love you!" Damon shouted, "How do you think they would feel? What about Stefan? Or Jeremy? Or Jenna? Or Bonnie? Or me?" They were nose to nose now, breathing heavily, the house eerily quiet after their heated argument.

Elena's frown softened the slightest bit as Damon uttered the last two words.

"W-what?" she asked in a quiet voice, searching his eyes for some hint of what he meant when he included himself in the list of people that loved her.

"Never mind," Damon snapped, shoving past her.

"Damon you owe me!" she shouted as he walked away. Damon stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked coolly, "I just saved your life, I think whatever debt you apparently think I owe you is repaid."

"You ruined my plan," Elena pointed out, "So you can at least give me this one explanation." She walked over to him, her brown eyes staring straight into his crystal blue ones. She waited until she was right in front of him to speak again.

"I want a straight answer," Elena said, taking a deep, shuddering breath before saying, "Do you love me-?"

"Elena don't make me answer that," Damon interuptted, closing his eyes as a pained look crossed his face.

"Damon," Elena said firmly, "Do you love me?" Damon opened his eyes to meet Elena's blazing dark brown eyes.

"Tell me the truth," she said, her voice slightly softer this time. Damon leaned closer to her. Elena expected an answer, so she was surprised when his lips suddenly crashed into hers. She was more surprised when she found herself kissing back. The kiss was romantic and passionate and desperate and hungry. Their lips melded together, their tongues dancing. Damon grabbed her waist and backed her into a wall. Elena moaned into his mouth, her hands tangled in his soft, dark hair. His hands grabbed at her leather jacket, tearing it off and tossing it to the side. His fingers danced along the warm, exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans.

"Damon," his name escaped her lips in a breathy moan.

"Do you want this?" he breathed. His answer was Elena's lips on his again. He pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. At vampire speed, they were up the stairs and her back collided with his soft mattress, their lips never parting. Hands wandered, tearing away at clothes and grabbing flesh, breathy moans and whispers filling the dimly lit room. All thoughts of Stefan and Katherine were briefly banished as pleasure overrode every emotion in their bodies. Damon's name passing through Elena's lips and Elena's through Damon's in breathy gasps and lustful moans as they connected and became one. And in the mist of their passionate haze then Damon uttered those four words.

"I love you, Elena."

**Wow…that actually came out way better than I thought it would o.0 I hope you all liked it too. Please Review!**


End file.
